dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Buck Tuddrussel
:"I'm Officer Buck Tuddrussel of Time Squad. I come from the future where there are no more wars, no more pollution, and bacon is good for your heart. Oh yeah, and we figured out time travel... nothin' to it. You see, history is very unstable, and it's a time cop's job to monitor history and make sure nothng changes, so the future stays the way it is... perfect... hehheh. A time cop's motto is, 'Enforcing the past to protect our future.' So in answer to your other question... yeah, in a way, I guess I am kind of a superhero." :"Oy vey." :-Buck Tuddrussel and Larry 3000, respectively (Time Squad, "Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake") Officer Buck Tuddrussel is a canon character from the Cartoon Network animated series Time Squad. He was applied for by DanMat6288. Although he's never given an age on the show, he was applied for as 37-years-old. Background Beauregard Tuddrussel, more commonly known as Buck Tuddrussel, was born when the Time Squad organization was just getting big. Being a rather energetic and zealous child, little Bucky took great pride in hearing about how his father went back in time and put historical figures in their place, and he relished the thought of someday joining the Time Squad Academy to become a time cop himself. At the age of 13, he was enrolled at the academy where he proved to be overconfident and lazy, and when he graduated, it was by sheer miracle. Incidentally, he was so lazy during his academy years, he had developed a weight problem by the time he graduated and had to attend a fat camp the following summer. Nonetheless, by the time he'd left and was the ripped, athletic gorilla we know today, he married his academy sweetheart, the disciplined and efficient Sheila Sternwell. Well, they say opposites attract. But, apparently, these two were too opposite each other, as being together on a team eventually led to them becoming sick of their personalities; Sheila filed divorce, which Tuddrussel seems to both regret and appreciate. As a result, Tuddrussel was sent back to be paired with a robot for his own unit. He got the recently purchased diplomatic unit named the Larry 3000. The two got together poorly, and the only thing they seemed to agree on was that the top students, Jet T. Laser and the Lance 9-Trillion, were cool (failing to realise in their fan boy views that they were jerks). Nonetheless, Nonetheless, the heads of the academy figured they'd work well to cancel out each other's faults. Unfortunately, they failed to notice that both on the team were terrible at the subject of history; the very subject they were supposed to enforce. Going on the turn of the century, after a few years of failure after failure, Tuddrussel and Larry were assigned to check out Eli Whitney. However, Larry punched the coordinates wrong, but Tuddrussel forced him to confirm them anyway. Instead of Georgia of 1793, the team appeared in New York of 2001 in the room of a frightened orphan named Otto. It became clear that Otto's life was miserable at the orphanage. It was also clear that Otto was a complete whiz at the subject of history--the very subject they were supposed to know. At Otto's insistence, Tuddrussel decided to take the boy with them to be their third member, despite Larry's arguments of what a huge violation it was. But Otto came to stay, and their missions improved dramatically with his presence. Tuddrussel saw Otto like an adopted son, though he acted more like a wacky uncle than a father. Tuddrussel and Larry let Otto grow up with them in secret, as his presence in the future was technically illegal. However, going on the boy's 10th birthday, a surprise inspection by Time Squad Central led to his discovery. A trial was held for Tuddrussel's team, and it was suggested that Otto be returned to his own time and Tuddrussel and Larry be fired for their severe violation of the rules. Fortunately, Otto was allowed to stay on the grounds that not only had he improved the team's success rate drastically, but his removal from time was proven to have had no historical impact whatsoever iand/i had he stayed, he would've died of malnutrition by the age of 9 anyway. This verdict was reached based on evidence given, surprisingly, by then Lieutenant Sheila Sternwell. Although Sheila still has little feelings for her ex-husband, she's admittedly grown fond of the boy he and Larry had taken under their wing. After Tuddrussel and Larry spent a month demoted (the court had decided they still needed some sort of slap on the wrist), Otto was commissioned as a semiofficial member of the team and reserved to enroll at the Time Squad Academy when he turns 13. Larry also gave him his watch (described in Otto's "powers/abilities" section) around this time as a congratulatory gift. Arrival The team then continued working together... then came one mission to Millard Fillmore. When Larry miscalculated on the coordinates, he somehow landed the three in the Interdimensional Travel Station of Dimensional Island. Any attempts to zap off of the island were futile. Larry noted some inconsistancies in the calculations he compiled for the coordinates which may have led to the interndimensional transport, though a bug has also been suspected. Their arrival startled some of the interdimensional residents already in the station, and the mood only got worse when Tuddrussel and An'nya got into an argument over the ethics of their time traveling. Fortunately, Otto was able to step in and clear up any confusion, breaking the ice between them and their new friends (establishing a reputation among the latter as the polite one on the team). After all was cleared up, including the prediciment the Time Squad team was in, An'nya offered to let them accompany her, Ash and his Pokémon, and Kafei. Personality Immature, overzealous, egotistical, and trigger-happy: those pretty much sum up Buck Tuddrussel. Though Tuddrussel's generally a nice guy once you get to know him, he has a tendency to shoot/punch first and ask questions later, generating a constant stream of facepalm fuel for his teammates. According to Dr. Freud, Tuddrussel suffers fro an over-active super ego, which causes him to force his will on those around him, which in turn causes Larry to resent him. Tuddrussel is very proud of his southern heritage and knows a lot of history centering around the south and the old west. Unfortunately, he knows slim to nil about history anywhere else. Heck, the only reason why he went into Time Squad Academy was because his father was a high ranking officer, and the only reason he graduated is speculated to be because his teachers got sick of him. He's also has a very masculine mindset, not liking anything that's stereotypically considered girly, which puts him at odds with his robot, as Larry's known to have some feminine traits. In fact, Tuddrussel and Larry, being an impulsive man-child and a sophisticated aristocrat respectively, tend to squabble about pretty much everything. However, they will get along about some things, but not always. Weapons Tuddrussel boasts and entire arsenal of futuristic weaponry; his favorite being lasers. He never goes anywhere without his blue laser gun--his "phaser"--in his hilt... or his hand when he's using it. He also owns and makes use of (or abuse of, in some cases) a taser. Powers/Abilities Tuddrussel has no inherent powers other than his incredible strength, though we can't exactly call it "super strength." He also time travels on a regular basis, though Larry and Otto are the only ones on his team capable of working the time travel equipment. Skills Quite the trigger-happy individual, Tuddrussel is quite skilled at maintaining and operating firearms, old- and new-fashioned. And, despite what Larry might say, Tuddrussel actually does possess some pretty good leadership skills when he's not being childish, egotistical, or violent. And while he despises anything stereotypically "girly," he showed some skill in sewing during the Alamo mission and discovered a flair for cooking while he and Larry were stuck in each other's quarters and Otto was stranded in 15th century North America... long story. Trivia * Tuddrussel has a Max-Security prison on the satellite he keeps "repeat offenders" from history who refuse to do their part right. Despite wanting to keep his prisoners close to him at first, he ultimately agreed to keep the prison on the satellite rather than take it with them to their apartment. Not only would they risk getting the repeat offenders trapped on Dimensional Island, but there wouldn't be enough space in the apartment--even with the pocket dimension generator--to build the prison without raising awkward questions. Tuddrussel still visits the satellite to keep an eye on his prisoners from time to time. Category:Canon characters Category:Time Squad characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Time travelers Category:DanMat6288's applicants Category:Humans